Ryutaros
is the fourth Imagin that gives Ryotaro Nogami the ability to assume 's Gun Form. History Promised by Kai that he would become the Den-Liner's conductor if he kills the Singularity Point, Ryutaros enters Ryotaro's body prior to his contact with Urataros. He is eventually revealed when Issē Miura places Ryotaro under hypnosis, able to force the other Taros out of Ryotaro as he takes the human's body for a spin. Later emerging from Ryotaro's body when attracted by Naomi's coffee inside the Den-Liner, revealing his intent to kill Ryotaro, Ryutaros is revealed to have a Rider Ticket Kai gave him that allows the Imagin to remain on the train. However, having developed feelings for Airi Nogami, Ryutaros decides to not go through with it. Because he knows that Airi has loved Yuto Sakurai, Ryutaros was jealous and took faulty advice on love from Kintaros to nearly kill Yuto in a fight before Ryotaro took control. Though he forgave him for previous moments, Ryotaro gives Ryutaros a severe warning not act on his own again. Ryutaros is also credited with being the one who allowed Sieg to come upon the Den-Liner, even allowing him access to a luxurious train car. During the events of Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!, Ryutaros possesses the Ryotaro that Yuto brought for the Climax Scene. This has a negative side effect which caused Ryutaros to fade from existence were it not for Ryotaro's feelings condensing his remains into the K-Taros, restoring him to normal while allowing Ryutaros to form the chest armor of Den-O's Climax Form until his synch with Ryotaro was negated. However, Ryutaros drew up the concept design of the DenKamen Sword, his power now accessed in the Ryu-Gun Mode. Eventually, Ryutaros meets up with Kai,who tricks him into sabotaging the Zero-Liner without knowing the consequences of the Den-Liner being taken and rendered powerless. Due to the event, Ryutaros matures and takes the new timeline's effects hard, being forced to realize that he couldn't be with Airi as she recognized him not to be her Ryotaro. After Ryotaro stands up to Kai for him, Ryutaros, like the other imagin, learns repect towards Ryotaro and is now more willing to help Ryotaro out in any way he can. Ryutaros can perform his own variation of Gun Form's finisher, Wild Shot, although it is simply a powered shot due to the lack of additional charges. As the new year approaches, Ryutaros is saddened and confused over both Kintaros's and Urataros's decision to abandon the Den-Liner and remain in the past to fend off the Imagin army. During the final battle, he catches Ryotaro as he falls from a building at the last second, and is the first to fight the Death Imagin as Den-O Gun Form, and lent his power for the finishing blow against the Death Imagin. During the events of Climax Deka, as a member of the Den-Liner Police, Ryutaros causes an incident while searching for the "Evil Organization", arresting anyone who merely looked suspicious. He finally gets his closure with Airi when they meet face to face and he bashfully accepts the meal she made. During the events of "Final Countdown", Ryutaros assumes Gun Form (on his own) during the epic battle against the revived Imagin, determined to protect the time from being destroyed, having seen an Airi doppelganger in the time where they were, who also turns out to be an ancestor of Ryotaro and Kotaro. Kamen Rider Decade Super Den-O Beginning Ryutaros appears when He, Kintaros, and Ryutaros possess Tsukasa and chase after Natsumi for answers. When Tsukasa forces the three out and they enter Natsumi to fight him, Decade uses Agito's power on each form while a mysterious Kamen Rider-like figure and his lackies attack a group of delivery men, with the Alligator Imagin taking advantage of the chaos. When a dimensional rift sends Decade and Den-O into the dimension where Natsumi saw the Rider War, the two Kamen Riders reach a stalemate as they are picked up by the DenLiner. While the DenLiner's Owner realizes that they have to work together, Yusuke and Momotaros as Den-O are in a losing battle against Diend with Narutaki as witness. Here Comes Super Momotaros! After getting on the DenLiner, Tsukasa takes pictures of the DenLiner's gang before the Taros. But after Kohana sets the three Imagin in their place, they suddently find the Hikari Studio as the front car. when Momotaros returns to the DenLiner, only to receive a violent welcome from the gang. Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship Taking place after the events of Kamen Rider Decade episode 15, under the impression that they saved the World of Den-O, Tsukasa Kadoya and company begin their journey to the World of Kabuto when they are halted by Sieg who presents them a manuscript that detailed the legendary Oni Conquest with Momotaros' image on it. As this occurred, the Tarōs mysteriously vanish from the DenLiner as they are about to help Kotaro Nogami out with the true threat to their world. the DenLiner arrives at the Junction Point where they meet the Station Master who reveals a 1936 newspaper documenting that Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros caught a band of rice thieves; they have been possessing the bodies of another trio named Jiro, Ramon, and Riki (the Arms Monsters of Kamen Rider Kiva). Traveling to that time, the kids find Tsukasa who offers his aid. Kotaro is reluctant to accept his help until Tsukasa reveals the scroll Sieg brought with him that has Momotaros on it,Arriving in the Muromachi period, DenLiner gang arrive and defeat the Gelnewts, meeting Toki and joining her at the village's pleas. The next day, after planning it out, the DenLiner gang gives up both the Trump Stone and the DenLiner. Once the Owner and Naomi are evicted, Kuchihiko ditches Kotaro as he enters the DenLiner to reach his brother in the present time period. However, his journey is staged as the evicted "Owner" is the Station Master in disguise as the real Owner pulled the emergency break as everyone else has erected a massive set designed to look like modern Tokyo. Once the DenLiner staff and the Station Master enter the train, with Kohana guarding the door, Den-O, the Tarōs, and New Den-O battle Goludora and the Gelnewts with Toki providing backup, until she is wounded in battle. However, Diend appears long enough to summon Kamen Riders Ouja, G3, and Caucasus as wild cards in the fight and Kuchihiko reassembles the Oni's Trump Stone with Mimihiko activating the Demon's Warship in the present and using it to return to the past. The Oni Brothers are able to defeat them until Tsukasa and Sieg arrive, allowing Den-O to assume Wing form as Momotaros possess Tsukasa to fight as Decade. The other Tarōs do the same with Diend's summoned Riders (Urataros with G3, Kintaros with Caucasus, and Ryutaros with Ouja). At Decade's suggestion, Ryotaro forms Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form with the Tarōs and Sieg. Cho-Den-O and Decade manage to overwhelm the Oni Brothers with New Den-O Vega Form and Teddy's aid. After Shilubara sacrifices himself to protect his brother, an enraged Goludora enters the Warship and engages the DenLiner in a battle with Decade taking his leave as the DenLiner gang manages to sink the Warship from the inside out as Kamen Rider Den-O Sword finishes Goludora off with a Rider Kick. Soon after, Yu bids farewell to Toki as she is revealed to be his ancestor. Though offered a slight detour before they return to present, Yu turns it down as he wants to be back in his time. After they part ways, Deneb is dropped back in 2009 where he finds Yuto Sakurai waiting for him, where he reveals that he went by the name Yu as a child and they return to the ZeroLiner. Super Hero Taisen Momotaros discovered Daiki holding up the stolen cup of Den-Liner Purine pudding that he stole from him during their last meeting. The Den-Liner rendezvoused with the where Daiki was standing with Hina Izumi and Gokaigers Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier to get back the pudding. Picking up the four passengers, the Den-Liner took them to Winter 1976 to pick up Akarenger. When the Sentai teams and the Kamen Riders battle the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance, the four Taros join the fray in their Den-O forms, fighting alongside the . Kamen Rider Taisen The DenLiner, piloted by Momotaros, is attacked by a sent by of the as they join forces with the Underground Empire Badan, resulting in the time train's destruction with Momotaros being turned into the Den-O Lockseed. However, the DenLiner returns with Momotaros when the Riders are restored. With the DenLiner Gouka combining with , the other Taros participate in their Liners with ZeroLiner in the finishing attack of , Fumikiriken Brave Sanjou Slash, which is used to destroy the Generalissimo of Badan. Despite not appearing on-screen (his voice actor was present in the movie, but voicing other characters), Ryutaros/Den-O Gun Form's participation in the final battle is indicated by the appearance of DenLiner Ikazuchi in the finishing attack. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Den-O Gun Form from the Game World was part of a Sentai-Rider team which was led by Kiriya Kujo/Kamen Rider Lazer. Zi-O Heisei Generations FOREVER 2007: DenLiner Crash! The Imagins are crashing at 9 5 DO when they request Junichiro Tokiwa's aid at repairing the DenLiner. It seems that the uncle is considered the best repairman of this era. Junichiro said that he only repairs clocks, but Urataros explains that the DenLiner is just like a giant clock, inciting his curiosity. Junichiro is still hesitating, however, but Ryutaros possesses him and alongside the other Imagins, they go to DenLiner, with a concerned Sougo in tow. At the DenLiner, Junichiro notes that it indeed operates just like a giant clock. So, he will endeavor to repair it. Zi-OTrinity cancels the transformation and Geiz immediately grapples with Momotaros in annoyance. Sougo notes that they don't know the arriving point of DenLiner, as Woz answers that they need the Den-O Ridewatch for that. Momotaros gives him said Ridewatch as he and his fellow Imagin had already created it, and it resonates with other 19 Heisei Ridewatches to form the GrandZi-O Ridewatch, as the others (except Woz and Momotaros) witness in horror. 2017: Grand Climax! Ryutaros reappears, Momotaros cannot transform into Den-O as he gave his power to Sougo. He rants angrily, but Sougo summons Den-O from 2007, and Momotaros went on to possess him. He accessed Climax form to fight the Mole Imagins and alongside Zeronos Vega Form, quickly disposed of them. Continuing the fight, Grand Zi-O summons Build Genius form, Gaim Suika Arms, OOO Gatakiriba Combo and Kuuga Pegasus form. He pauses them again and now uses Build's Fullbottle Buster and his own Saikyo Zikan Girade to attack Another Den-O. As the Another Rider is stunned, the summoned Riders finished him, finally destroying Den-O Anotherwatch. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battride War Ryutaros appears as Den-O Gun Form and as a navigator in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. Kamen Rider: Battride War II Battle Spirits Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form appears with other Kamen Riders and Monters in Battle Spirits. CB04-060.png|Ryutaro Battle Spirits card bs-cb04-041-c.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form Battle Spirits Card Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Ryutaros as Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form is a playabled character in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing. ryutaros.JPG|Ryutaros card Appearances in Other Media Stage Shows Kamen Rider Den-O Stage Show at Yomiuri Land Personality Ryutaros is most childish in personality with a love for drawing and animals, even affectionately referring to Airi as compared to Ryotaro's more formal . Ryutaros also appears to enjoy break dancing, to the point to that it is incorporated into his fighting style which can cause the most collateral damage as he fires his gun aimlessly. Whenever excited, in a outside a fight, Ryutaros asks something before following with a "I can't hear your answer!" Whenever he possesses a person, Ryutaros's vessels don a hip-hop look with purple eyes with matching streak in the hair, usually wearing a cap. Though selfish and spoiled at first, Ryutaros eventually matured more as time passed with Ryotaro and the others to guide and befriend him. He usually refers to Urataros and Kintaros as and respectively, excluding Momotaros as he's not based on an animal. He is referred to by the others as . After this initial arrival on the Den-Liner, he is rarely seen without a pair of headphones over his head. Early promotional material stated that his form is based on the legend of Tatsu no Ko Tarō, or Taro the Dragon Boy. TV Asahi's website for Den-O states that his form is based on Ryotaro's mental image of dragons. One of the Imagin Anime shorts discusses Ryutaros's possible namesake. Abilities In a fight, Ryutaros is armed with shotgun named the . He also has the ability to control people simply by snapping his fingers, normally using to have back-up dancers, the tactic working with summoning the DenBird as well. He can control a large amount of people with this ability. Ryutaros can also freely possess most people including Singularity Points with mostly little to no effort. His power to possess others is so strong, that he can overpower Ryotaro and the other Taros, but not Sieg. It does seem that with enough effort and motivation though, Ryotaro can stop Ryutaros. Momotaros also managed to control a Ryutaros possessed Ryotaro`s hand at one point. Possessions When Ryutaros possesses someone, the host typically gains a hat, streaks of long curly purple hair, and purple eyes. Den-O-Ryotaro-Ryuutaros.jpg|R-Ryotaro R-Tsukasa.png|R-Tsukasa R-Natsumi.png|R-Natsumi R-Ramon.png|R-Ramon Ryuutaro Ouja.png|Ryutaros possessing Ouja R-Kotaro.png|R-Kotaro R-Junichiro.png|R-Junichiro Forms - Rider= is Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Den-O`s transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. - Gun= Gun Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197 cm.TV Asahi. (2007). Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form. *'Rider Weight': 98 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 5 km. *'Enemy Sensor': 2 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 6 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Resistance': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 42 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. When possessing Ryotaro or anyone else or by himself Ryutaros assumes Gun Form. The DenGasher forms a gun for short and long ranged attacks. Gun Form displays an increase in power, speed, and defense easily making it the most superior out of Den-O's four basic Imagin forms. Ryutaros tends to fight at his whim as he overpowers the other Taros and Ryotaro himself. However he is the least skilled (presumably because of his age) and tends to cause more collateral damage than the other forms due to his low precision and the high power of his ammunition. Ryutaros incorporates break dancing into his fighting style making his movement somewhat unpredictable. The Aura Armor and DenKamen resemble a dragon, the animal associated with Tatsu no ko Taro. Appearances: Den-O Episodes 13-17, 21-22, 26-27, I'm Born!, 31-32, 37, 44, 49, Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka, Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown, Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship, Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral, Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER - Climax= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm.TV Asahi. (2007). Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form. *'Rider Weight': 119 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 7 km. *'Enemy Sensor': 2 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Resistance': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 42 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. Special Abilities: *'Boisterous Punch': 30 t. *'Boisterous Kick': 30 t. is Den-O's sixth and strongest form, gained when all Tarōs but Momotaros faded away and Ryotaro's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that attached to Den-O Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the Denkamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs need to work as a unit to fight, and their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Urataros controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Kintaros controlling the left arm, and Gun Form's mask on the chest with Ryutaros control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter or , with the three Tarōs controlling that one limb while leaving Momotaros to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge and Up" attacks. Appearances: Den-O Episodes 28-30, 32, 40, 44, Climax Deka, Final Countdown, Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle, Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, ''Zi-O'' Episode 40 - Super Climax= Super Climax Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm. . (2009). Kamen Rider Den-O: Double Action Perfection. p. 6. ISBN 978-4061791664. *'Rider Weight': 125 kg. Rider Senses: *'Enemy Sensor': 2 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.8 sec. Special Attacks: *'Super Boisterous Kick': 50 t. , originally advertised as , is Den-O's eighth and true final form, exclusive to the Cho-Den-O Series and first appearing in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the DenKamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Cho Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Den-O and a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form and has the ability to use the wings to fly up and execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. Appearances: Neo Generations: The Onigashima Battleship, Movie War 2010 }} }} - Ouja= Ouja Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Ouja. *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 98 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 250 AP (12.5 t) *'Kicking Power': 400 AP (20 t) *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5 seconds *'Eyesight': 15 km *'Hearing': 15 km Special Attacks: *'Advent: Venosnaker': 5000 AP (250 t) *'Veno Saber': 3000 AP (150 t) *'Veno Crash': 6000 AP (300 t) *'Advent: Metalgelas': 4000 AP (200 t) *'Metal Horn': 2000 AP (100 t) *'Heavy Pressure': 5000 AP (250 t) *'Advent: Evildiver': 4000 AP (200 t) *'Evil Whip': 2000 AP (100 t) *'Hide Venom': 5000 AP (250 t) *'Advent: Genocider': 7000 AP (350 t) *'Doomsday': 8000 AP (400 t) After seeing Momotaros possess Kamen Rider Decade, Ryutaros possessed the Kamen Rider Ouja that Kamen Rider Diend had summoned so that he could act as a Rider. Appearances: Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship }} }} Equipment Devices *Den-O Belt - Transformation belt *Rider Pass - Train pass used in transformation *Climax Cellphone K-Taros - A cellphone used to invoke the Climax Forms Weapons *Combination Armament DenGasher - A weapon used by Den-O that can be manipulable depending on the Imagin. While Ryutaros in possession, his took the form of . * : Shotgun used either as an Imagin or when possessing another Rider. Vehicles *DenLiner Ikazuchi - Den-O Gun Form's form of the DenLiner train, composing of cars 7 and 8 *Machine Den-Bird - Den-O's Rider Machine, used to pilot the DenLiner Legend Rider Devices - Wizard Ring= This 'Rider Ring' which bears the likeness of Imagin Ryutaros is exclusive to ''Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Ryutaros. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryutaros is voiced by . In both his Imagin form and as Kamen Rider Den-O (Gun Form), his suit actor is . While possessing others, he is portrayed by their respective actors while retaining his voice. *As R-Ryotaro, he is portrayed by . *As R-Kotaro in Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown, he is portrayed by . *As R-Tsukasa in Kamen Rider Decade episode 14, he is portrayed by . *As R-Natsumi in Kamen Rider Decade episode 14, he is portrayed by . *As R-Ramon in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship, he is portrayed by . *As R-Junichiro in Kamen Rider Zi-O, he is portrayed by In popular culture *In episode 65 of Gintama, Sougo Okita uses Ryutaros' catchphrase and his eyes flash purple while battling Kagura. Episode 89 of Gintama also features this visual gag. Kenichi Suzumura, who voices Ryutaros in Den-O, voices Okita in Gintama. Conception Notes *Ryutaros is the only one of the Taros that hasn't been seen changing into a weapon used by New Den-O. **Considering the weapon forms of the other three Taros, if he was to do so, the weapon would almost certainly be a gun. *He is also the only one of the Taros who chose his name himself, as the others had their names chosen for them. *Promotional magazine images of Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship showed R-Ouja wielding Kamen Rider G3-X's GX-05 "Kerberos" Gatling gun, presumably loaned to him by U-G3; however, in the actual movie he only wields the Ryuvolver. *Ryutaros and Sieg is the only Imagins that never possessed Ryotaro Nogami (de-aged). Appearances See also Category:Non human riders Category:Den-O Riders Category:Imagin Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Den-O Arsenal Category:Taros Category:Rider Powers Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Den-O Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Movie Riders Category:Decade Riders Category:Decade Characters Category:Zi-O Characters